


Unspoken Comfort

by cherrypinup



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo tries to care for Billy and ends up getting taken care of himself. Not a word is spoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Comfort

I've been here for over an hour when the hobbits come in. We've been filming separately for a couple of days and I miss them more than I thought I would. My scenes have been physically trying, but not nearly as difficult as theirs.

Emotional scenes are always worse; you can beat your body into submission but to get the emotions right for the camera you have to feel them. In a production like this, that means a lot of heartbreak. They start letting off the steam of such a day from the moment they walk in to the pub.

We come here as a group from time to time, and I know this is where they prefer to go after a tough day; which is why I chose it. I miss them but don't want to spoil their fun so I've chosen a table near the back - away from where they're likely to sit. I love to watch them connect with each other.

Tonight their elfin brother joins them. He fits well in their group, being so young and carefree. Lij, Dom, and Orlando are all full of the life they've barely begun. Sean is a bit older but still able to be with them - connect with them. It's something to watch; those four, arms around each other sharing hugs and brotherly comfort. I wonder how comfortable they'd be with their public affection if we weren't a world away from back home, wherever home happens to be.

Billy's also there, though he's a bit more quiet and reserved. Set apart. Not much, just enough that he doesn't look like a part of the group - more like an observer. He looks tired and wistful. I imagine someone might think the same if they were watching me.

With a fond look at 'the boys' he excuses himself, to the bathroom I think. He heads to the dark corner away from me and I'm sure that's where he's going. After a few moments of indecision I follow.

The others are still wrapped up in each other and don't even notice as I walk within five feet of them. That's okay. I really don't want them to see me right now anyway.

I didn't expect him to be standing there, apparently waiting, when I came around the corner. He smiles and addresses me with a nod of his head. I return his smile and raise an eyebrow. They all think I'm a bit odd in that I tend to communicate without words as often as possible, but sometimes words are unnecessary. He just quirks up his own eyebrow then nods over to the table he recently vacated.

We both stand there for a while, watching them from the darkened corner. The place is nearly deserted; the only ones I can see aside from our little group are the wait staff and the indulgent owner. We must be here past closing again.

Billy sighs next to me and leans against the wall. A look back to the table shows them in another group hug. They're laughing, crying, and more than a bit buzzed. I don't think anyone's actually planning to get drunk tonight; it's hard to get up the morning after and Peter is a demanding taskmaster.

I put my hand to the wall, slightly behind Billy's head and lend him whatever support I can. The day was hard for him also. Though he doesn't seem inclined to accept the comfort that would be offered him back at their table.

He tenses for a moment when my hand falls from the wall to his shoulder. When I feel him relax, I pull him away from the wall and in to my side. He moves with me, sliding his arm around my waist. All this is done without us taking our eyes off the table in the center of the room. I feel a bit like an indulgent parent and the thought makes me chuckle.

He looks up at me and I see that I'm not the only one who finds humor in this. That quirky grin is on his face again; the one where only half of his mouth pulls up. He looks so much more relaxed for the moment, but I can still see the worries of the day etched on to his face. I have this irresistible urge to make them go away.

I squeeze him to me again and very slowly tilt my head down. His eyes widen a bit so I change direction and plant a soft kiss on his forehead. He sighs again and relaxes against me before raising himself up.

My lips slide from the safe spot on his forehead, over one eye and down the side of his nose, to land on the spot just above his mouth. This is far as we'll reach if I don't lean down, but how can I resist?

I move my hand up from his shoulder, fitting his head in my palm. Leaning further in to him I place a nearly chaste kiss on his upturned lips. This feels strange, different, but comfortable at the same time.

He slides both arms around my waist and up, to hold me around the back. It feels good to be held like this. I push back into his hands before leaning down to kiss him again. This time it's anything but chaste.

His mouth opens under mine immediately and I groan when the slickness of his tongue pushes aggressively into my mouth. It's been a while since I was with someone who was equally capable of taking control.

With my free arm I pull his body flush against my own and realize our height difference. I pull my mouth away from his and press our foreheads together. After so short a kiss I'm surprised to find that we're both panting a bit.

I didn't realize that my eyes were closed but I have to open them to see his face. I don't know what I expected but the impish grin he's sporting now is not quite it. It's good though, breaks the tension just enough.

I huff a short laugh against his lips before kissing him quickly once more. When I pull back this time our arms slide down until we're holding hands. I tilt my head towards the front exit and his smile widens. His face looks younger and brighter than it had a few minutes ago. Good.

We pull apart and head to our respective tables. I stop next to their table after gathering my things and we make eye contact. He grins at me and says goodbye to the others with a quick nod of his head.

I can feel their eyes on us as we leave and am not all that surprised when Billy takes my hand and wraps it around his shoulders while placing his own around my waist. The silence in the room is a bit unnerving compared to the noise coming from the table a few minutes ago. I wonder what they think but then I look down to his upturned face and I don't care. With a quick kiss to the tip of his nose I realize that we have not spoken a word to each other tonight. With a shrug I pull him out the door.

Our silence continues until we go outside and I look around for his car. Mine is parked in a lot across the street but since nothing was actually discussed, I want to leave options open.

He nudges me to start walking again, I pull him after me and across the street. Things still feel comfortable to me. I've noticed him before but never really been attracted to him, though there is something about him in a kilt that I'm sure could do it for me. When we reach my car he pulls back on my arm and turns me towards him.

Once I'm facing him he steps forward and wraps his arms around me, laying his head on my shoulder. This is nice. Comfortable. We stand there for a few minutes just taking in each other's body heat. It feels so good to hold him, I don't want to let go.

~*~*~*

I've been attracted to Viggo's intensity since the moment I met him. He has a draw that makes people notice him, even when he's sitting quietly in a corner. At least it makes me notice him.

This is all moving fast. I really hadn't given much thought to the two of us together. Never really thought it was a possibility. I mean, he's Viggo. I've seen the way women look at him, a few men too. The fact that he's here with me seems a bit off, but I am not about to complain.

He's so warm. The air is comfortable if a bit chilly in the way it gets in the middle of the night. Standing here wrapped up in his arms and hearing his heart beat under my ear feels surreal. I don't really want to break the moment but at the same time I'd like to kiss him again.

He keeps his eyes closed when I lift my head. He's got this really gentle smile on his face. I want to wipe it off. I pull him down to me and just lick across his lips. He gasps and reacts so quickly that my head spins.

He twists us around and pushes me up against his car. Then lifts me up so our groins are even and starts grinding against me while devouring my mouth. I knew he normally keeps himself very controlled and this passion would normally scare me a bit if it weren't exactly what I needed.

I pull myself up a little higher and manage to wrap my legs around his waist. He grunts in approval and moves down to suck on my neck. I'm enjoying the wildness but the side of his car is not where I want to do this. He lifts my shirt and the cool night air gives me a chill.

A shiver races across my skin and he pulls back. He gives me an apologetic look and lowers me to the ground again. As far as I'm concerned there's nothing to apologize for, and I tell him that with another quick kiss before turning towards the door. I really like that I made him lose control made him forget where he was.

He goes around to the drivers' side and we get in to the car and sits for a moment regaining control of himself before starting the car. He looks at me from behind his mussed hair, a question on his face like 'Where to?', one eyebrow raised. I raise mine back and settle against the seat. We both know how this should go.

The guys know I'm with him so no one will worry, but they won't disturb us at his place either. They'll probably show up at my house in about an hour, and I don't want to be there. I love them all but I need this to be something we don't share. I need to have Viggo to myself for a while. They can have us back tomorrow.

He nods once and shifts the car into first.

I watch him drive for a while. Watching someone shift gears never turned me on before but it seems much more erotic when it's someone you plan to go to bed with. His hands are hard and callused and larger than my own. Very masculine. I almost can't believe we're doing this at all. I'd probably think I was dreaming, if it weren't for the tingling in my lips, the hardness in my pants and the fact that I never imagined how he'd be. Not once.

I glance up at him and he's clenching his jaw. I'm not sure what I did but it seems to be pissing him off. Then he reaches over and puts his hand on my knee and I realize we're on the straightway now so he doesn't need to shift. Ah, I smirk. So I affect him that much from over here. I check the signs for where we are and figure that it's only another three or four minutes to his place.

I sigh loudly, and sink down in the seat a bit. His hand slides up a couple of inches on my thigh and I smile to myself. I open my legs more and let out a small groan. The car swerves a bit before he snatches his hand back with a curse. I grin up at him from my slump but he's ignoring me now in favor of speeding up.

It only takes us half my guess before he's slamming the car out of gear and pulling up the break. Before I managed to sit up all the way he's out of the car and pulling my door open. I try a sultry grin but it's lost on him as he pulls me unceremoniously out of the car by my hand and drags me up the walk to the front door.

I don't take a step on my own until he's got his keys in the lock. When he reaches for my hand again, I pull back. He finally looks at me and lifts that eyebrow again. Oh, good. We're sticking with the non-verbal communication.

When he takes a step forward, I take one back. He takes another, and I take two back. I get a full-fledged smile out of that so I turn and sprint across his yard. With a laugh I hear him following me, chasing me around like we're a couple of kids. Thank god it's the middle of the night and he's in a pretty secluded place. I'd hate to find pictures of this in some rag of a paper.

I turn to look at him over my shoulder and manage to catch a look of surprise on his face just before I fall. I land with an 'oomph' and a second 'oomph' when he lands on top of me. I'm not hurt and he figures that out pretty quickly. Before I know what's happening, he's got both hands up my shirt and his tongue back in my mouth. I let him maul me for a moment before pushing at his hip. He rolls off of me onto his back, taking me with him.

Ah. I like this position so much better. He's laid out before me like a feast and I can't decide where to start. I pin his arms down by the elbows above his head and nod. He relaxes down and keeps his arms there. Good boy.

We're both a bit out of breath and his chest is rising and falling in a way that's making my eyes glaze. I must have made a decision at some point because I'm unbuttoning his shirt, here on the lawn.

I'm leaning down to tongue one hardened nipple when I hear a car door shut. It's not too close but it does remind me that we're outside. I sit up again and land against his crotch. We both groan and he leans up to pull me back down. I get up and dance out of his reach. He flops back down before rolling gracefully to his feet.

He watches me make my way to his front door. I'm walking backwards while unbuttoning my shirt and from the look he gives me I look at least half as good as he does right now.

I turn and make a grab for the door but he makes it to me first. With a growl he wraps his arm around my waist lifts me off the ground and throws open the door. I laugh at the caveman routine until he slams the door and sandwiches me between it and him. I barely have the chance to get my breath back before he kisses me again. God, he's an amazing kisser. I feel so possessed, like I'm going to explode and implode at the same time.

His hands are cupped under my arse and he's grinding against me. My feet dangle a couple of inches off the ground again. Just how long are his legs, anyway? I don't usually feel so short and I know he's not *that* tall but he's starting to feel like a giant to me.

I whine when he pulls his mouth away. He didn't go far, though. Just to my neck which is receiving a thorough tongue-bath. Oh, yes! I don't think I usually make much noise during sex but I also don't usually do it up against a door and he's finding every hot spot I have. I'm not passive during sex, it's a full-participation contact sport as far as I'm concerned and it's about time I start participating.

The few remaining buttons are difficult to reach, what with there being no space between us. I push him away enough that he gets the hint and takes a step back, releasing me to slide back to the floor and reverse our positions. He seems so much bigger here, like this.

I nudge his legs apart with my own and he sinks a couple of inches - much better. I finish the job of removing his shirt and run my fingertips from his waist to collarbone. His chest has a nice mat of hair and I swipe my tongue across the thickest patch in the center, following up to his neck. He lets his head fall back with a dull thud, leaving him open to what I want. As Lij would say, "Sweet!"

He arches when I rub his nipples with the calluses on my thumbs and moans when I bite his shoulder. With all the writhing he's doing I'm more turned on than I can ever remember being before. If we don't move things along I'm going to come in my pants and he doesn't look too far behind.

I step back for a breather and have to keep a hand on his chest to keep him from following. He's flushed from mid-chest up and his hair is curling a bit around his face. I really don't want to wait any longer and start looking around for the door to his bedroom. I've been here before but only as far as the living room. He doesn't hold parties here like most of the others do.

He brushes my hand away and pulls me down the hall by my belt loop.

~*~*~*

I can't believe how out of hand this is getting. I haven't slammed anyone up against a door in a long time. Billy's very good with his hands - and mouth. And that image is not helping me to regain control of myself.

I tug on his belt loop a bit until he follows me to my bedroom door. I know neither of us are going to change our minds at this point but I'd still like to give him that choice so I let go of his pants and cross in to the room ahead of him. I can feel him watching me from the door and I'd like to put on a show but I don't slink and it would be difficult to with a hard on and tight jeans anyway. I'll just have to rely on whatever has brought him this far.

I lean down to turn on the lamp by the bed and feel his arms come around my waist. He's getting way too good at being a hobbit. I never heard him coming. He holds me in place when I start to turn towards him and splays his hands across my stomach.

His hands are small compared to my own but not delicate. They've got a collection of calluses across the tips of his fingers and the sides of his thumbs which come from playing guitar. They feel amazing when he rubs over my nipples.

When he starts dipping his fingers under my waistband I suck in my stomach to encourage further exploration. I feel a chuff of breath across my back before he starts licking under my shoulder blade. He is way too good at this.

My jeans are just too tight for his hand to fit inside so he pops the button and eases the zipper down a bit encouraged by my moans. The relief of pressure is very good but the hand that adjusts me is a godsend. I sigh and lean further back in to him forgetting that he probably can't hold us both up.

He steps back a bit before I'm unceremoniously pushed face first onto the bed. Once again he stops me from turning all the way around. I can turn my head far enough to see him in my peripheral vision and he's just staring. At my ass. Well. That's something I can work with.

I lift my hips and push up from my knees. I hear a quiet gasp and then he touches me. His hand is warm on the inside of my thigh and it runs up until the other joins it to cup my ass. I push up into them and he moans before squeezing just a little too hard. Right. Don't push the hobbit. He obviously has control issues.

I reach under and pull my zipper down the rest of the way. He gets the hint and helps me pull my clothes off. When I'm lying naked he surprises me again by pushing me back down on my face while lifting my hips. It's similar to the position I was just in but I feel so much more exposed.

He's standing off to the side of the bed and I'm lying sideways across it. At least it's wide enough for us to do this without turning around.

I'm waiting for the sound of his clothes coming off, so I'm surprised to feel his breath hit the back of my balls. He just breathes there for a moment and it's a very odd sensation to feel the warm followed by the cool when he inhales. I think I know what's coming next and the anticipation is killing me. It hasn't been done to me in a very long time.

The first swipe of his tongue feels cool against my overheated skin and I shiver in excitement. He's making broad swipes from my balls to the cleft at the base of my spine, and back again. It's very intimate and I feel a bit vulnerable in this position but nothing has ever made me hotter. He pulls my hips up a bit higher and I take the hint. I push myself further up on my knees and closer to the edge of the bed and then bury my head in the comforter. I thought his hands were talented, they've got nothing on his tongue.

He moves from long swipes to more concentrated circles, occasionally poking the tip of his tongue into my ass. I am using every bit of willpower I have left not to just grab myself and come. It's always the quiet ones. I actually whimper when he pulls back. God, I'm so drenched we probably won't need lube. Just to be safe I fling a half-limp arm out, point to the drawer next to the bed and hope he gets what I mean. I feel like every part of my body, save one, has been liquefied.

I finally hear him pop his button and drag down his zipper. After a few moments of shifting cloth, I hear the drawer open. A tube, packets, and a towel appear at the head of the bed before those hands come back. This time they're gentling me a bit, encouraging me to move up on the bed. I stay on my stomach but lower my legs so I'm more or less laying flat. I think it's the best position for me at the moment.

He drapes himself over my back and butterflies kisses across my shoulders. His dick is rubbing the side of my ass, leaving wet trails behind. We both need this to happen soon. I nod to him and push a pillow in his direction. He takes it and helps me to lift up before pushing it under my hips, careful to leave room for my dick.

I hear the sticky sound of the lube being opened before a cold line of it is drizzled down my crack. I make a sound of protest but he's there, rubbing it in, warming it. I can feel his rough fingers and worry a bit about how scratchy they'll feel inside. It's not enough to stop this though.

He takes the condoms from beside my head and I hear him ripping two of them open. Before I can gather myself enough to question him about it I feel something poking at me. It's his fingers, but they're not rough at all. He's put one of the condoms over them. Jesus. I was never that thoughtful with anyone before. He's poking and rubbing around looking for my, shit! Prostate. Good. So good.

He pulls out and I feel him moving around a bit before he's there, behind me. He's got one leg on either side of my hips with my legs together in the middle. I hear his breathing pick up more as he rolls on the other condom, then he's nudging at me. I have to lift up a bit and push back but then he's sliding in.

Oh, the sounds. If I weren't here under him I'd think he was dying. He gives a few hard thrusts before he stills, panting harshly. I can feel him shaking through the arms that are wrapped so tightly around me. He's got his legs tucked up close around my body, and his head between my shoulders. It takes him a few small thrusts that he can't seem to prevent before his hand reaches around my hip and under me. It's not going to take much longer, which is fine by me. I feel like I've come back from the edge a few too many times tonight and I'm not sure how much more I can take.

He nudges me to lift my ass just a bit more and starts jacking me hard and fast. I hear a keening wail coming from a long way off before I realize it's me. He's biting my shoulder blade and grunting in time with these thrusts that rock my whole body. A few more jerks of his hand and I'm coming. Once I fall bonelessly to the bed he rears up with his hands in the middle of my back and slams in to me repeatedly until he freezes then starts shuddering. He must be biting his tongue because the only noise I hear sounds like pain and it's coming from the deep in his throat.

He collapses on top of me and after a few moments he rolls to the side and takes off the condom. Using the corner of the bedsheet from up near my head he wipes the lube off my ass. After a few more moments he helps me roll over and wipes my belly, throwing the dirty pillow to the floor. It's harsh and messy and clearly the best fuck I've had in longer than I care to remember.

We lay like that on top of the sheets, until I'm sure I hear him start to snore. Just a little snuff, then he's rolling towards me. I look over and his eyes are open and clear, though drowsy and sated. He touches a finger to my nose and scrunches up his own. Leaning over he licks the tip of my nose then my lips before dropping back down to the bed. I know the feeling. I'm more than a bit boneless myself.

We push and pull until the wet comforter's on the floor and the blanket underneath is over us then I spoon up behind him. He pulls my arms until they're wrapped around him and I'm draped entirely across his back.

I lick his ear and settle down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 2/1/02, but cleaned up to post here.
> 
> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
